Gentlest Torture
by GaLemarouRInKa
Summary: Kanou pondered over the words of Someya. Fearing that Ayase might hate him, he set him free for a day. "But you must make sure to come back here!" However will Kanou really be at peace and be able to let him go out all alone for a day? Ayase just gets attacked everywhere he goes... What would be awaiting for him at home after Kanou came to get him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okane Ga Nai.**

"Ayase," Kanou called out while taking off his shoes.

"Ah. Welcome home, Kanou-san." A boy rushed over to him. "Dinner will be ready in a moment, Kanou-san," he said quickly before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Kanou only gave him a slight nod and made his way to the living room. He took off his suit and sat down on the sofa. The cute angelic smiling face of Ayase almost made him lose control again.

_No! I must restrain myself! I cannot take him right away each time I see him! _Kanou shouted in his head. But that was something easier said than done. He clenched his teeth.

"Self-control..." he breathed out slowly. The conversation he had had with Someya earlier that day was still nagging him.

**#flashback#**

"Hello~ there~. My dear Somoku~ I'm here to see you~" Someya sang as he barged into Kanou's office.

Kanou's eyebrows bumped together in a scowl at the intrusion. "What are you doing here? You damn OKAMA!" he barked at the man, this time, dressed in a frilly maid uniform instead of his usual kimono. The man was even holding a long mop!

"Ara ara. With that bad attitude of yours. No wonder Aya-chan would be scared of you," Someya shook his head in disapproval. He just knew too well what words were needed to be used against him to make him all speechless. Someya's eyes gleamed with deviltry as he watched Kanou's face become thoughtful.

"What? Ayase is scared of me?" asked Kanou, dumbfounded, but deep inside he was not that surprised. He already knew that Ayase still feared him even if it was just a little bit.

"Who wouldn't?!" gasped Someya.

"I know about that already." Kanou admitted softly as he averted his gaze.

"You need to lighten up a bit. And your eyebrows…" Someya poked his own in between his eyebrows.

"What my eyebrows?" Kanou glared at him.

"Yeah. Geez. That piercing glare of yours. Do you think that you're Superman or something like that? That laser will come out? Stop frowning like that. That ugly frown of yours. Here." Someya long and slender finger poked him in between his eyebrows. "Relax…" he whispered, face dangerously close to the man.

Kanou's nostrils flared at the closeness and pushed the man away abruptly. The latter stumbled backwards a bit and nearly fell down but he skilfully regained his balance on his high black heels shoes.

"Ne! That's rude you know! Continue with that attitude of yours and Aya-chan will definitely start TO. HATE. YOU!" Someya yelled at him, pointing the tip of the mop he was holding straight at Kanou's face. "I doubt he is already," he added. "Well, he'll just hate you even MORE!"

Kanou's entire body stiffened and his eyes widened in shock at his words.

"Bah! That's not surprising at all." Someya shrugged. "You're mean, possessive, abusive and harsh with him. You also make him stay ALL day ALL alone in that super clean apartment of yours! My poor Aya-chan~" Someya cried and turned to ran out of the office passing by two stunned Kubas.

"What happened?" asked one of the twins.

"Dunno," the other one answered. They both shrugged and carried on with their work.

**#end of flashback#**

The words of Someya's still echoed in his head. _YOu're mean~ pOOOOssesive~ AbUsive and HAAAARSH~~~~ Aya-Chan will Haaaate you even mooore~ he HAAAATES you~ hates you~~~~_

"ARGGGGG!" Kanou cried out in frustration while exploding out of the sofa.

"A-ano. Ka-kanou-san. Dai-daijoubu?" Ayase asked worriedly from at the door. The man looked at him and saw that he was gripping the door frame rather tightly and did not seem to dare to approach him.

_Damn it! He's scared…_

Kanou sighed and sat back down on the sofa. "Ayase." The said person jumped slightly. "Come here." Kanou patted the sofa beside him. The boy slowly inched his way and sat down far too far from him according to his taste but said nothing.

"Ayase."

"H-hai." The voice of Ayase trembled slightly.

"Do you want to go out during the day?"

"Hah?" Ayase cocked his head in confusion.

"Do you feel lonely when I'm not here?" Kanou continued.

"E-eto…" Ayase struggled to find a reply. He didn't want to be a bother to Kanou.

"Answer me!" Kanou shouted in frustration when Ayase did not reply. The boy shocked at his outburst, instinctively shied away from him, shielding his face with his arms. Kanou regretted immediately for raising his voice.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologised. Getting up on his feet, he said, "You're free to do whatever you want tomorrow."

"I-I'm free?" asked Ayase, not sure if he had heard him well.

"Yes"

"I can go out?"

"Yeah." Kanou gritted his teeth. "But-" he held Ayase's gaze. "-you must make sure to come back here!"

Ayase smiled at him. "Hai! Ah! Kanou-san, dinner is ready!" with that said he hurried off into the kitchen.

_He's way too happy. _Kanou chewed on his chopsticks while he watched the cute face of Ayase eating. _I can't let him go out! _he thought but said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>#the next day#<strong>

_I wonder what's gotten into Kanou-san's head. He was acting so strange yesterday and he didn't even touch me. _

Ayase glanced up at the clear blue sky. _The weather is nice today. But is it really okay for me to go out? I only cause him troubles whenever I'm outside. Kuba-san isn't with me either. _Ayase sighed and walked sluggishly with his slumped shoulders.

Little did Ayase know that there was a black car following him not too far away.

Passing by a shop that he recognised, he stopped and decided to go in. _Maybe I'll buy one or two clothes for me…maybe for Kanou-san as well? _he thought.

The woman at the counter greeted him politely. "Good morning. Ah! It's Ayase-chan. It's been so long. What do you need today?" Ayase just flashed his smile at her and followed her around the shop.

After that, Ayase went for a little tour around the area, going in and out of shops and had had lunch. He patted his pocket and noticed that there was still a lot of money left from what Kanou had given him to spend.

_There's still time before I need to get back, maybe I'll go to my apartment to have a look. _

As he turned around, Ayase bumped into someone and fell down on the street.

"Ouch. That hurts." Ayase looked up to find a group of four men hovering above him.

"Oh, isn't that a cutie we got there?" said one of them. The man who had spoken looked like in his early twenties and had dark haired, dressed in cut off jeans and a jacket over a sleeveless shirt.

A shiver went down Ayase's spine as he gripped the strap of his shoulder bag and prepared to run.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you!" apologised Ayase and with that he ran away as quickly as he could. However, he could still hear the men laughing at full volume behind him.

"Hey wait!" one of them called after him but he kept his head down and continued to run, not paying too much attention to his surroundings. The only thought in mind, that is, to escape from these men clouded his mind. Hearing the footsteps of the men running after him, he turned round a corner and entered a gloomy alley. _Oh no! _Ayase stopped in front of a wall. _It's a dead end. Why must it turn out like this? Just like in movies…_

"There you are!" the booming voice of the dark-haired man made him jump.

"Stay away from me!" he warned in a voice that was supposed to sound fearless.

"Aww, don't be like that sweetie!" he said and the group burst into a raucous laughter.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh what a tigress! " the fat boy sneered while he advanced towards Ayase and grabbed his chin.

"Look at her shaking!" one of them chuckled and the others laughed with him. _Oh no! They are mistaking me for a girl!_

Ayase whimpered as the grip on his chin became tighter. He tried to held back his breath as he could smell the horrid breath thick with the scent of cigarette of the man since his face was only a few inches away from him.

_Kanou-san…_

"You're mis-mistaking. I'm not a girl!" the voice of Ayase trembled.

"Oh yeah? We'll be checking that out immediately." The one holding his chin let him go and he backed away into the wall behind him, legs shaking with fear.

_They are going to- rape me?! _Ayase gulped. How many times had he being surrounded by filthy men like them and been mistaken for a girl. Ayase felt suddenly very weak and collapsed on the cold, hard and rocky ground as his legs became so numb.

"…kanou-san…" Ayase prayed with his eyes shut tight while the hands of the men touched him all over his body. Too weak and too outnumbered to struggle, Ayase never felt so disgusted under the touch of these men's hands.

"Oi! What are you doing to Ayase?" boomed an angry voice.

Ayase's eyes snapped open on hearing his name called out and his heart leapt. "Kanou-san?" he asked, not sure of himself as he thought that he was done for. At that moment, tears welled up in his eyes as he felt so relieved.

Eyes bulging wide and filled with pure fury, Kanou stomped his way towards the thugs looming over his lover in a flash. Grabbing the back of their necks and smashing their face into the hard concrete wall one by one.

Ayase had to cover his eyes to not watch the atrocities that Kanou was inflicting on them. The dark alley was filled with cries of pain as Kanou spared no one. When he was finally done, four beat up and moaning bodies were laid down at his feet, all bloodied and disfigured. Kanou crouched down and picked Ayase up who flinched at his touch. But once he was in his arms, he held onto Kanou's neck like for dear life.

"Why are you here?" the voice of Ayase trembled.

"Tch. Did you seriously think that I would let you go out alone like that?" Kanou's expression was murderously angry as he spat out the words.

"Thank you Kanou-san." Ayase buried his face into the crook of his neck as he breathed out the words, relieved and happy that Kanou was always by his side.

"You're so going to get it once we're back!" Kanou threatened and Ayase shuddered slightly in fear as he thought of what was awaiting for him at home.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-ano, Kanou-san…I'm fine. Really. So…you can p-put me down." The grip on Ayase only tightened.

All the way back, Kanou had not spoken even a word except for barking an order to the worried Kuba who was waiting in the car, "Drive us back immediately!" had he harshly exclaimed. Fortunately, Kuba was long used to the temper of his boss otherwise if it was just a regular person, the latter would already have wetted his pants due to fear and maybe even fainted.

Ayase only managed to send an apologetic expression to Kuba fearing that Kanou might be angered more. He just sat still on his lap during the whole journey in the car as Kanou did not seem to want to let him go.

Ayase frowned worriedly as he looked at Kanou's creased brow. He's definitely angry. What should I do? His features look so mad- and worried?

Slowly bringing up his hand, one of his slender fingers stroked in between Kanou's eyebrows. "Are you mad, Kanou-san?" asked Ayase who gasped as soon as he realised what he had done and spoken aloud his thoughts. Hands balled into fist in front of him, he felt so embarrassed and his face became as red as a tomato.

A look of surprise flickered in Kanou's eyes at the touch of Ayase. Looking at his now blushing face, Kanou stared at him in disbelief. Seconds later, they were back at home, with Kanou carrying Ayase in his arms in bridal style. The taller man only made Ayase look smaller while he loomed over the blonde.

Kanou's pace only quickened and he made it, of course, straight into the bedroom where he threw down Ayase on the king size bed. The younger bounced up slightly and the bed seemed to be engulfing his way too tiny form.

Now he's definitely pissed…

"YOU!" Kanou's face reddened as he loosened his tie to completed snatch it off from around his neck. Pure fury was etched on his face as he glared down at the boy. Was it pure fury or was it the frustration of thinking what would have happen if he had not been there?

Ayase was now sweating uncontrollably.

Pulling up the boy to him, he held him tight around his waist and buried his face in his small chest.

"Shit!" Kanou cursed. Breathing in and out heavily, Kanou tried to calm himself. Opening one of his previously closed eyes, he looked up at the silent Ayase who was looking straight at him with a pained and slightly fearful expression.

"I'm sorry, Kanou-san," he apologized. The larger male ignored him. Ayase was his and no one would be able to take him away! He would show the petite male who was the one who bought him.

Grabbing both of the small dainty hands, Kanou pushed him forcefully down into on the mattress and crawled up to straddle him. Having both of his hands pinned above his head, Ayase felt oddly exposed.

"I told you that you are so going get it once we're back!" said Kanou through clenched teeth.

Ayase gulped and gasped as one of Kanou's large cold hands slipped under his shirt. Letting go of his hands, Kanou grabbed the front of Ayase's shirt and gave it a vicious yank, tearing it apart.

"Kanou-san! The shirt-" but his protest was cut off as a mouth crashed upon his. Ayase moaned into the forceful kiss of Kanou's. Instead of pushing him back like he usually did, Ayase held onto Kanou's broad shoulders. They broke apart when both of them were in extreme need of oxygen, gasping for sweet air. However, it was far too soon to end like this and there was no way that Kanou would be letting him go with just a kiss.

The lips descended upon his again. This time, Kanou pushed his tongue past Ayase's rosy and slightly parted alluring lips who tried to battle hesitantly with his own tongue. Of course, there was no way that the cute, little Ayase could beat the dominant Kanou who pushed his tongue further into the hot and wet cavern of his, exploring it, mapping the crevice yet again and leaving his marks.

Ayase gasped under the heavy weight of the older man. During the kiss, Kanou had pushed his knee in between Ayase's legs, making the young blonde part them, torn in doing so not too willingly as Kanou was always too forceful on him.

"Ayase," Kanou whispered his name in his ear and the boy shivered on feeling his hot breath on his skin. Ayase was now panting hard with need. His hands had a mind of their own as they undid the buttons of Kanou's shirt, gently stroking the skin which was slowly been revealed. Kanou even froze for a moment when he felt the small hands of his lover caressing his chest. He had been far too occupied with kissing every inch of that angelic face that he didn't realise that his shirt had been taken off.

"…Impatient much?" Kanou panted as he unbuckled his belt and slipped off his pants along with his underwear, his shoes and socks already long gone.

Ayase blushed and it was far too adorable for Kanou to be able to control himself any longer. Ayase's trousers and underwear too came off in a flash and Kanou grabbed his awakening member, squeezing it for a moment and let it go. Ayase cried out at his touch and threw his head back.

"… Do… it more. Ah!" There was no need for the breathless demand as Kanou's left a trail of kisses until he reached in between his slender legs and took him in his mouth. A devious hand trailed upwards to play with delicate pink nipples, pinching and twisting roughly, making them harden under his touch.

Ayase covered his mouth with his hands trying to suppress his embarrassing moans of pleasure. The young blonde was ashamed but it felt so good. He curled slightly into himself, the pleasure overwhelming. However just when he was about to come, Kanou grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it, preventing his release. Ayase cried out in frustration, his hands flying away from his mouth, clutching at the bed sheets as his body trembled.

"No…Ka-Kanou-san. P-please let me…cum!"

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you scream tonight." said Kanou with a low husky voice. Grabbing the bed sheets desperately, Ayase clung onto it for dear life and Kanou stroke him hard one last time and he finally came.

Lying limp and panting hard on the bed, Ayase could not move his body. He basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, belly and chest stained with white fluid, some of it having even reached his face. Without warning, one of Kanou's long, spidery and lubed fingers probed into him and his back arched at the intrusion of a second one. In and out it went as Kanou prepared him.

"Ayase…Look at me."

The petite male slowly pulled away his arms which came up without his notice to cover his face and Kanou inhaled sharply on seeing his face, contorted into a beautiful painting of wanton need and shame. Ayase suddenly wanted to hide but Kanou did not let him. The stronger, bigger male stared into his dilated pupils as he grabbed his knees and spread them apart, a small whimper find its way out of the blonde's throat.

Ayase could feel Kanou positioning himself at his entrance and braced himself. Slowly, inch by inch, Kanou slid inside him, filling him up completely. It hurt of course. How can a man, even being stretched like this to be able to accommodate the huge cock of Kanou's, not hurt?

"Ngh! Ah! I-it h-hurts, Ka-kanou-san! Urg!"

However, his pain was soon overcome by pure pleasure. It was marvellous, but it was so wrong! Yet, all thoughts threw themselves out of his already muddled mind when Kanou hit something inside him Ô so deeply.

It was still tight as ever. Kanou panted quietly as he thrust in and out of him. Ayase could feel some tears building up in his blue eyes. However, they were not tears of pain but those of pure ecstasy. His toes curled and his spine arched, taking Kanou deeper. He wanted more, hotter, faster - more of Kanou.

His hands came up to grasp Kanou's neck and pulled him down. Hastily, he meshed their lips together in a sloppy, yet delicious kiss. Tongues danced at a frenzied pace, Kanou's simply beating Ayase's back into docile submission. Slightly chapped lips massaged delicate petal soft ones, bringing out a staccato moan from the frail body underneath Kanou.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Ayase let out a mewl which was immediately swallowed by Kanou's mouth still playing with his own. He was lost, his azure eyes darkening to a beautiful sapphire, the colour comparable to the true gemstone. Slowly, he let go of the man's neck to run one hand in Kanou's slightly damp hair, enjoying the soft texture while the other one held onto one broad shoulder.

His grip loosened progressively as his pounding continued and soon, Ayase felt his grip go slack. He broke the kiss with a gasp and fell back limply on the bed, letting Kanou do most of the work. Instead, the blonde only tried to meet back the powerful thrusts. It was not enough for Kanou. The older man pulled Ayase's legs forward and rested them on both of his shoulders, allowing him to slide in deeper. Ayase inhaled a sharp breath as he felt Kanou hit him so deeply inside.

Ayase was already balancing on the edge of a pit of forbidding bliss. With one push in the form of another thrust, he finally fell with a small cry of 'Kanou-san!'. Bright light flashed behind his instinctively closed eyes as waves after waves of intense pleasure crashed onto him, almost making him black out.

Yet, Kanou still continued moving without letting him recover from his orgasm. Ayase was over sensitized, having already released once, and Kanou's actions did nothing to stop his forcefully continued intake of ecstasy. Too much, it was too much. The mind of Ayase was all blank.

Suddenly, his world flipped over. Kanou had rolled Ayase over to make him lie on his belly. Large hands gripped pale, fragile hips and pulled them up. The blonde squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. It was another humiliating position, him having his ass high in the air while his head was pushed into a pillow, and might he say, the softest pillow he ever had.

Spreading apart his ass, Ayase blushed a shade deeper and tried to free himself from this embarrassing position but the strong hands of Kanou's kept him in place. The hard rod of Kanou found its way back into the tiny asshole of his as he thrust in deep.

Rooted deep inside Ayase, the boy cried out and moaned in pleasure. He quivered, feeling Kanou twitched inside of him. It was at a rapid hard tempo yet again as Kanou did him.

Ayase was on Cloud Nine. He should really be ashamed, but He could not help it, not when Kanou pulled away slowly, till only the tip was inside to push back in one smooth thrust and hit that wonderful bundle of nerves, making him cry out loudly. He started a rapid and brutal pace, sending Ayase deeper both into a dizzying spiral of pleasure and pain, and into the mattress.

Loud, filthy squelches filled the room again, harmonizing almost horribly yet beautifully with the harsh slap of skin against skin, lewd moans and groans and the regular thumps of the bed knocking against the wall from the force of Kanou's thrusts.

Ayase lost track of time and count of how much Kanou made him came. It felt like hours for him and he was totally exhausted. Where the man above him found the energy to continue thrusting into him, he had no idea.

He seemed to be brought back on Earth when Kanou stopped moving, finally having reached his limit. Utterly exhausted, he sat back down on his knees, Ayase still in between them and pulled him up in a tight hug, burying his face in his baby soft hair and inhaling in deep.

"You're mine, Ayase…" he breathed out.

"Yes," Ayase managed, totally breathless.

Kanou fell forward on the bed and turned over onto his back to prevent from crushing the smaller boy and pulled him to him to make him lie on him.

Kanou let out a sigh and let his exhaustion win over him. Both soon drifted off to sleep with Ayase on top of Kanou, a small smile plastered on each of their face.

Owari

**This is all thanks to Lucky Black Moon who is an amazing writer, a friend of mine and dear sensei who helped me out a lot with this fic. If Lune had not helped me out, with my hopeless case in writing lemon, this fic would never never have been possible.**

**Thank you for reading and thank you again, my dear sensei for making this fic possible.**


End file.
